1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lateral flow rapid visual test for the detection of analytes in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lateral flow testing devices are known in the art and may be used in clinical diagnosis to determine the presence of an analyte of interest in a sample, such as a bodily fluid. However, such devices have typically required a relatively large sample volume and large amounts of conjugate. They have also had a long wait time before the results of the test can be read.